All The Way
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Roy just wants Riza to shut up...Riza wants to feed Ed! Ed chokes on a Muffin! Rated for sexual content.


Spoot: as always, I don't know where this will end up...

Ed: But, please remember to review!

Duo: Yeah, because she gets mad...

Spoot: Good boys!

All the way

"So...If...We were in fact, registered at Morco's, I could get that Blender I want!" Riza said, She looked up at Roy, who seemed a bit, preoccupied. "are you seriously talking...right...now?" he snapped, shifting his weight. "Yeah, and also, a new kiosk thing." She said, arching her back. "Wha...Whats a Kiosk?" He asked. "A spinning thing." She said. Roy took that as initiative to pick her up and place her in his lap, and twist her around, to where her back was to him, he began to kiss the nape of her neck.

"Oh! and, we could register at Pettro's, and get better Ammo." She said. Roy placed his chin on her shoulder to look at her better. "Did you really just say that? weddings, and fancy things, and you want better ammo? and a blender!" She placed a hand behind her head, to touch his. She bit her lip. "My kind of women." Roy finished, when the only response she had was a groan.

"Ok, so you want a blender? A..."

"Kiosk"

"Kiosk, Ammo...and what else?"

"Uuuhhh..."

"Uhhh?"

"Uh! Uh!"

"OOOH! Right! Right!"

Roy flipped her over and leaned in for a kiss, she returned it by biting his lip, hard. The talking was over. They had both said, all they needed to. She was ready to finish what she in fact, started. "You make this way to easy! Its like having sex with fish in a barrel!" Roy said, Making Riza give him a strange look. He thought about it, only for a moment, then smiled. "Yeah..." He said.

Roy sat up, he was tired, and out of breath. Riza was sprawled out across their bed, in disarray. "You know what we need?" Roy said, looking over at her. She looked up at him. unable to really speak, or feel her legs. "We need tacos!" He said, jumping up, wrapping a sheet around his form, and leaving the room.

The kitchen was dark, and hard to maneuver around with a sheet, lapping at your feet, as if to say: "I know your legs are weak!" Roy stumbled, and fumbled to find a light, then decided he had had enough, and dropped the sheet, after all, they were alone, in their own home. He could be naked in his kitchen if he wanted! He found the light, and flipped it on. found the fridge, and began to gather his ingredients. Tacos after a wild romp, what could be better.

Cooking naked, turned out to be a skill all its own. It was dangerous. there was fire, and hot objects. Not to mention, SHARP objects. But what was the worst, was the front door. He knew he could be seen out the window, and every time he walked past, he had to duck. The door was the problem, so he decided to put the sheet over the window. This meant he had to open the door, and he was naked.

The door became the problem once again, when someone knocked on it. Roy jumped, and looked around for an escape route, but found the sheet. He made a dash for it, and wrapped it around his body, then went for the door.

He found Ed looking up at him. "Can I help you fullmetal?" Ed just smiled. "Are you naked under there?" He asked, then peaked further into the house. "What are you cooking?" Roy rolled his eyes. He went to close the door, but Ed pushed passed him. "wont you come in..." Roy said, closing the door behind them.

"Smells good in here!" He said, looking into a pan filled with sizzling meat. "Yeah, well...what do you want?" Roy asked, looking over his shoulder, to make sure Riza wouldn't walk in the room, naked. "Aww, I can't just come over! Eat, maybe." Roy shook his head, then slapped food from Ed's hands. "NO! you can't! and anyway, I'm not just cooking for you!" Ed looked over at Roy, smiled a bit, and rolled his eyes.

"Oooh, I get it..." He said, leaning over and picking up the food that was rudely removed from his hands, off the floor. "I'm sure you so!" Roy said, trying to push Ed to the door. He went green when Ed put the soiled food in his mouth. "Ugh...uh...wheres Alphonse? He's usually good at getting you out of my hair."

"He's at home, nursing a kitten back to life, or something. Why are you trying to get me outta here!" Ed said, trying to push back. "rrr! because I don't want you here! Now leave!" Roy said, trying to push harder. His voice dark, and rough. "Hey! I want tacos!" Shouted Ed.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Riza shouted. The two boys looked over at the women, then over at the stove, WHICH WAS ON FIRE! Roy jumped into action, by trying to put it out with a dish cloth, that caught on fire as well. Ed tried to snuff out the flaims with his long duster coat. To no avail, that caught fire as well. The room was in panick. Roy decided to try again, with his hands. the madness stopped when Riza poured a big jug of water on everything.

"Its Ironic." Said Roy. Riza was bandaging his hands. "A bit, yeah." She said, finishing the wrap. "Fire...burnt my hands..." he said. She said nothing, just put away the medical supplies. Ed watched her carefully. She seemed different. She was draped in Roy's uniform jacket, and nothing more. She didnt seem like herself. She seemed more like a women. A normal women.

Ed had never seen Hawkey like that. She was stoic, and feminine, at the same time. Maybe that's what Roy found so attractive. Not that Ed was interested, after all, she was an adult. But it was interesting to him. He wandered what Winry looked like when he wasnt around her. Who she was when he wasn't there. He felt like a good spy job was in order, then remembered the wrench, and shook the idea out of his head.

"You should head home, Its starting to get dark." Riza said, looking over at the boy. He jumped. "Huh! Oh, right, yeah, I should...sorry, about the mess and all." He said, standing. "Oh, that's alright, it wasn't your fault. Roy-"

"No! It was his fault! he's a pest! If he hadn't shown up! If he would have just left!" Roy shouted.

"If you would have just fed him!" Shouted Riza.

what did that mean? Ed was hungry, but that didn't mean he needed to be fed! He could feed himself. He wasnt hard up for a meal! It wasnt Mustang and Hawkeye's job to feed him! he wasnt a stray on the street! Ed stormed from their house, before they even knew he was going.

"Are you ok?" Roy asked. Ed looked up from a reasearch booklet and into the other mans eyes. "Fine. Why?" He asked though his teeth, then going back to his work. "Because you stormed out last night, and you havent said anything to me all day. Did I do something? Or, say something!"

"Oh, for the love of god! we're men!" Ed snapped. Roy stood up right, and put his burnt hands in his pockets. "Ok? What was that!"

"Oh stop trying to share your feelings!" Ed snapped. Roy's brow raised some. "Is that what you think I'm doing? I was more concerned with yours, but I see now that you're fine, and I'm gunna walk away before this conversation becomes weird...er..." With that the taller man turned to walk away.

"I'm not some charity case!" Ed shouted. Roy turned back around, and raised his brow again. "I mean, you don't need to feed me! Thats not why I came over!" Roy took this time to sit down, and study Ed as he spoke. "I don't need your food! I don't need your care!" Roy nodded. Pride was all Ed had. that, and Alphonse. but pride was it. that's what stood in his way most of the time. Getting worked up any time someone said anything about his size. becoming irate when offered milk. fur flying when someone delved to deep into his personal life.

don't talk about the mother, don't talk about the arm, leg, or Al's body. No mentioning of The young blond, or said feelings for the young blond. and for the love of god, don't mention the dad!

"You ever wonder what feels worse, child birth, or getting kicked in the nuts?" Roy asked suddenly. Ed was in the middle of his rant, mouth still agape. "What!" He squeaked. "I mean, no one will ever know, because you can't experience both." Roy finished. Ed found himself scratching his head, pondering this for a moment.

Roy knew what he was doing. Changing the subject was the best way to get him to shut up. he had a short attention span, pun intended. and if he kept going the way he was going, he would make himself sick or something. Its happened before.

"I suppose, getting kicked...but, If I were a women, I would say child birth." Ed said. Roy nodded. "i would say the same." He said, getting up. He turned to the door, but stopped when Ed spoke again. In a low tone, he said, "I know what you did." Roy did not turn around, he just continued to walk from the room.

"Why would you do that?" Riza asked.

"Eh...Do what?" Roy asked.

"You know, walk out like that...oooh!"

"I cant believe you, right now? now? you decide to talk about that!"

"well, I was thinking about it."

"you should be thinking about me!"

"Well, you know how he gets!"

Roy stopped thrusting, and relaxed his muscles. "unbelievable..." He said.

"I'm sorry!"

"I know you care about him! Thats one of the things I love about you, but...well...COMMON!"

Riza giggled, and place her arms around his body. "I know, I am sorry, ok, ok...lets go. come on! let's do this!" she said, as she wiggled. This move made Roy's eyes shut tight, and made him bite his lip.

"Here." Ed looked up at Riza. She was offering a muffin. He didn't take it, he just went back to his research. "Take it, it's blueberry." Ed looked over his papers, but nothing more. "And you look like you could eat." Ed sighed, and looked up at her. "I'm not hungry." He snapped. She sighed as well, and placed the muffin on his desk. "Eat! don't make me shove it in your mouth!"

"That sounded wrong..." Ed said softly, looking over the muffin, with hungry eyes. "You know I will." She said, walking away. She turned, when she was sure he couldn't see her, and watched. Ed looked around, then gobbled up the muffin, in one huge bite. ugh...men...

"Ed eat the muffin!" Riza said, barging into her fiance's office. Roy looked up at her in utter shock. "HE DID! ALERT THE MIDIA!" he shouted. She looked on at him with unamused eyes. "Anyway! I left him a muffin, and despite how he felt about it, he eat it anyway."

"In front of you?" Roy asked, getting up and making his way to her. "Well, no...not exactly, but he did eat it." Roy slipped his arms around her waist. "Uh huh..." he said, going in to kiss her neck. "Sir?" She said, looking around the room. "I love when you call me that..." He growled into her neck. "Sir..." she said again. "Say it again..." Roy said looking at her, then catching eyes with Bradley. "SIR!" he shouted. saluting.

"I love when you call me that." he said, then smiled. "Is there something you wanted? uh, sir?" Mustang asked. Bradley chuckled. "Just wanted to tell you that The eldest Elric is fine now." he said. going over to Roy's desk, and sitting in his chair. "Edward? what do you mean, he's fine now?" asked Riza. "It seems," Bradley began, leaning back in his chair. "The young man nearly choked to death." Riza looked nervous. "On a blueberry muffin no less." Bradley finished.

"I'm so sorry!" Riza said, following Ed around the base. Ed was frustrated, as he tried to avoid her. "I really am!" She snapped. he turned around in a huff. "Just leave me alone!" He snapped. "I had no idea you would choke!" She said. Ed turned around to walk away. "Are you really that hungry?" She asked, and he skidded to a stop and swiveled around to face her. He was irate. "YES! OK, I WAS REALLY THAT HUNGRY! OK! I DON'T GET TO EAT ALL THE DAMN TIME LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE! I'M ALWAYS RESURCHING WAYS TO GET MY SHIT BACK IN ORDER!"

Riza pulled Ed into a hug, making him squeak and his eyes go wide. he was in tears. "Ok, I'm sorry. I'll never mention it again." Ed tried to push away, but faild, only because he didn't care. A hug felt good.

"I've decided to make meals for Ed. Every day." Riza said. Roy sighed, and stopped thrusting. "Again, talking..." Riza giggled. "I'm sorry, keep going." she said, wrapping her legs around him. He smiled, and kissed her. "That is good though." He said, beginning again. "He could use a good hot meal, that isn't hospital food." Riza smiled, and let her man do what he did well. and things were going good, until...

"OOOH! you know what would be great! A can opener from Marco's!"

Spoot: I know, it's a bit grown up!

Ed: uhh...

Duo: UHHH!

Spoot: WHAT!


End file.
